Burning passion a DaveJade fiction
by Shades-are-best
Summary: Dave and Jade have been in love since they were thirteen but only now do they express feeling for one another.


"hey there"

"what?" you look around confused that voice pulled you out of a daydream

"it's me silly"

"oh hey Jade" you say getting a slight blush, you have been in love with her for 9 painstaking years, since you were thirteen years old, and this morning as you were inviting her to hangout at the park you said to yourself "today is the day that I finally tell her how I feel."

"Jade" you say looking into her deep green eyes "I have something to tell you.

"Dave I have something to tell you to"

Jade's POV

You have been in love with the man sitting across from you on the bench for as long as you can remember. And this morning as you got a text from him asking you to hang out at the park you knew today was the day you were going to confess your feelings for him. You start to get a blush as you think of what to say and a slight flurry comes down from the clouds. Each flake feels like a sting on your face as it lands but you don't care all you care about is the man sitting across from you with his hands in his pockets and his shades on.

"Jade I have holding this back for such a long time and I thought I needed to confess to you that" he stutters unable to say what's next although you have a feeling you know what he is going to say " Jade I-I"

"stuttering cool kid?" you say putting your hood over your head man it sure was getting chilly.

"heh heh it's just that ever since we were kids and I spoke to you over that chat client I knew that-that, well what I'm trying to say is"

You put a finger to his lips and pull him in close "I know" you whisper in his ear. You draw back slightly looking into his face, you can feel the warm air hitting your skin.

Dave's POV

You look into her face and pull her in for a kiss and for the first time in both of your lives you kissed someone who you truly loved. And for a moment your entire world exists in the beautiful girl who is now sitting in your lap.

Jade's POV

You kiss him and when you break the kiss you look into his shades and he takes them off. For the first time in your life you see his eyes and the message of love and happiness they seem to radiate tells your more than a master poet could ever hope to put into words, and you love him.

"uh Jade" Dave says "It's freezing would you mind going inside"

"ok you say playfully"

Dave's POV

You walk into the coffee shop that resides next to the park and order a hot chocolate and a caramel mocha. You sit down with the love of your life. She grabs the hot chocolate with both hands trying to warm them up and sips slowly.

"thanks for this Dave" she mutters happily

"ha yah" you say "it was really no problem"

"ahh so modest, but hey thats just another thing I love about you

With those words you yet again start a raging blush that burns your face. You bring her in for another kiss. Once you break it you say "Jade I have loved you for such a long time and so much my heart often burns for you."

Jade's POV

You're sitting at a table in a coffee shop with the only person you have ever loved sitting across from you and he has just said I love you once again "I love you to" you say the words feeling natural just rolling off your tongue.

"would you like to come over to my apartment?" Dave asks catching you by surprise.

"I would love to"

You walk to Dave's apartment through the snow latched on to his arm the entire way. When you arrive you feel the warmth hit you like a tidal wave. The apartment wasn't huge but it wasn't small either, it had four rooms which had been nicely decorated with a kitchen a living room a bedroom and a fairly large bathroom which had a bathtub big enough for three people to fit in comfortably. The living room had a large flat screen tv and a cozy looking couch with a fireplace and a bookshelf. Dave entered the apartment and went t the kitchen immediately returning with a large bowl heaped with popcorn.

"wanna watch a movie?" Dave said.

"sure" you say jumping onto the couch and snuggling up against him.

He grabs a blanket and turns on the tv something you don't recognise comes on but you love it anyway.

Dave's POV

The movie just finished and Jade is still snuggled up against you waiting for you to do something. So you grab her head and lean in for a kiss. She graciously accepts it and when you brake you get up and ask she wants to sleep on the bed. She kindly refuses and says she will only sleep there if you sleep there. So you pick her up in a baby cradle and carry her over to the bed where you sleep all night long.


End file.
